


First Light

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lovey-Dovey, Soft kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: Nature getaways, soft touching in the dark, lovey dovey moments, a true unthinkable amount of sweet possessiveness, sleepy sex (in a way) and a lot of ‘i love you’s.





	First Light

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: How do you feel about some soft touching and kissing with Arthur, maybe throw in some smut if you feel like it? *wink wink*
> 
> AN: According to my girlfriend, reading this is like clicking in a pornhub link, so I hope y’all like it. It’s really sweet and cute and I wrote is part of a challenge to her!!!! As always, thank u bby @winters-uprise for being my beta and forcing me to write!!!

Stirred from sleep, you lazily registered the distant feeling of someone touching you. It was late — far too late for the lights to still be on, the only source of it being the half-dead bonfire Arthur had lit a few hours ago when putting together your camp. You kept your eyes closed, slowly coming to your senses and breathing softly against the man’s chest; hot and solid, next to your face.

“That’s it,” Arthur cooed gently, swiping your hair from your face to press a kiss to the dip between the corner of your eye and nose, “nice ‘n easy.”

Your brain slowly started to catch up to the moment and the slow rocking of Arthur’s hands between your thighs. His fingers were already knuckle deep in your already sore pussy, his essence from earlier adding up to your growing wetness. His knee pressed up, parting your thighs further and you whimpered, trying to open your eyes; still groggy.

“Arthur—“

“No talkin’,” he cut you with a hoarse voice, “eyes closed, yeah, jus’ like that.”

His lips pressed to your neck, his body coaxing yours to go limp under the naughty attention he was showering you with. You keened lowly, fisting at the soft fabric of his sleepshirt in desperation. Arthur hummed, nibbling on the sweet spot just below your jawline.

“Ain’t no one that can make you feel like that,” he whispered in your ear, so intoxicatingly sweet it left you dizzy and breathless, “ain’t that so, sweetheart?”

You nodded quickly, moaning quietly as Arthur bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder. The pad of his thumb brushed on your clit, making you jolt under the weight of his body and eliciting a pleased growl from him. Your breathing quickened and you tried to keep your eyes squeezed shut, spreading your thighs some more for him and the sensations he had to offer.

It burned a little, but you didn’t mind — at times, neither you or Arthur wanted to be slow and gentle, the loving caresses you’d trade in your tent back at the camp never enough to quench your thirst and need for each other. His fingers scissored your pussy, torturously slowly, with a deliberate sense of purpose that evaded your mind for the time being.

“Pretty,” Arthur cooed once more, his voice dripping with praise, “so pretty, sweetheart,” he brushed his thumb more firmly down on the little bud of nerves and you hiccupped a gasp, turning your face to press it to the thickness of his neck. “Easy, easy…”

You opened your mouth, wanting to say something —  _anything_  —, but ultimately decided against it and snapped it shut. Arthur chuckled darkly, pressing a kiss to your forehead, a silent praise to your obedience as he started pumping his fingers slowly; middle and index fingers making slow come-hither motions. If you were in a better state of mind, not as drowsy and pliable, the sound of your wetness would’ve caused you to blush and hide your face in embarrassment, but that wasn’t the case.

“Wanna come for me?,” Arthur asked in a hushed voice, a soft teasing lilt to it, a condescending tone that wouldn’t appear during daytime. You nodded, because of course you did, keening lowly at his words. “I know, darlin’… keep goin’, that’s it…”

His fingers prodded further and this time you gasped when he pushed them deeper and rubbed up against the tender spot that made you see stars. You cried softly, moaning from deep within your chest, and Arthur encouraged you with low praises and gentle kisses. The contrast was intoxicating, the tenderness he offered when kissing and touching you against the harsh tone he had used on you earlier and the imposing instance he had adopted now.

“Make the prettiest lil’ sounds, don’t ya?,” he teased, slowing the rocking of his fingers in your pussy — and you whined in protest, clasping a hand around his forearm with a feeble sort of desperation. Arthur smiled, seemingly amused, “what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

You squirmed under him rubbing your thighs together and canting your hips more fully towards his touch. You knew he was trying to make you speak up, teasing to see if you’d break, but you held back. Squeezing his wrist, you pushed at his hands, giving a shuddering breath when he brushed his thumb on the small bundle of nerves on top of your pussy.

“You want this?,” Arthur inquired, rubbing your clit slowly in a wide circle, but you wanted —  _needed_ — more. “Like that, huh?”

Shaking your head, you spread your thighs further, eyes still closed and oblivious to just how much the man could see of your wanton display. You were shivering, breathing harshly and quite fairly beyond yourself with pleasure. Arthur hummed in satisfaction.

“Yer so wet for me, sweetheart,” he commented, the soft lilt of tease back in his voice. It was amazing how Arthur was able to drive you up the walls with want, how he was this loving man and a teasing devil in bed; both sides of a same coin you had grown to love with time. “I bet you really wanna cum now, ain’t that so?”

You nodded feverishly, clinging to his arm now; you wanted to plead and cry for him, make release come quicker for you, but he dragged on.

“That’s a good girl,” Arthur praised, now pressing down on your clit and resuming the pumping of his fingers, the remaining drips of his own come flowing out of your cunt and smearing the lips, “such a good,  _good_  girl…”

Feeling lightheaded and dizzy, you clung to him — his voice, his smell, his presence, just  _anything_ you could anchor yourself with. You opened your mouth in a silent plea, tensing up under Arthur’s knowing touch. He had always known how to work you up to orgasm, surprisingly so; with gentle touching and pressure just on the right spots and it was—

You moaned, clawing at his arm and not knowing where to hold onto — the fabric of the sleepshirt or his forearm between your legs. It was too much, you thought feebly, just too—

“Cum for me, darlin’,” Arthur commanded in a hushed voice, one that left no space for arguing and you did.

You cried out, canting your hips and trying to accompany his hand as they worked your orgasm out of your body, your mind going on overdrive and feeling fuzzy at the same time as you peaked over; but Arthur kept going, still his expert fingers in and out of your pussy in rhythm.

“That’s it,” he cooed when you keened softly, trying to push his hand away before it became too much, but he didn’t give in, “just givin’ what you needed, ain’t that so sweetheart?”

With a fervent nod of your head, you tried closing your thighs — a clear contradiction from your side on that matter, but you didn’t care, because Arthur was still touching you and—

He chuckled, pulling his fingers away from your pussy with an embarrassingly loud wet sound. You shuddered, heaving out a short lived breath — because Arthur pushed his fingers in your mouth, not roughly, not like that, but insistently. You took his digits in, sucking on your juices the way you knew he wanted, and that made him groan. Holding his hand in yours, you lapped at his fingers slowly, almost languidly, until they were clean and you were left with the pungent taste of your own release on your tongue.

“Good girl,” Arthur growled, pulling your mouth to his for a fervent kiss, all teeth and tongue, but you could tell he was just as sleepy as you, despite the arousal. “So  _good_ ,” he kept praising, kissing your temple and coaxing you to nuzzle into his chest; and of course you did, making Arthur sigh and smooth the unruly curls of your messy hair.

But you weren’t done with him, not yet. Your hand caressed the small bit of exposed skin up from his chest to his neck, your lips finding the stubbly skin there and carefully nipping at it. Arthur hummed appreciatively and you could feel the tiny tremor of his body at your gentle touching, the way he’d always do when you kissed his neck. You still had your eyes closed, refusing to acknowledge the distant purple or daylight slowly creeping in; but still not enough to illuminate the woods around you.

“I love you,” Arthur breathed out, holding you in his arms in a lazy hug and you gave him a noncommittal answer from the back of your throat, one that you both knew meant that you loved him too. It was an inside joke, since you had said it first and Arthur had panicked for a second and did the same — simply hummed at your confession, all those months ago, before properly saying it. You thought it was adorable.

“Why do you get to talk now?,” you teased, snaking a hand below the coarse fur blanket to palm Arthur’s exposed sex. You both hadn’t bothered to dress up after having sex earlier that night. “Thought it was my turn to make ya feel good.”

Arthur shuddered a breath out, pulsing with interest in your hand. “Don’t get so cocky now, darlin’…”

You smiled wickedly, giving his shaft a gentle squeeze, to which Arthur responded with a soft groan. “So responsive, ain’t you?”

He chuckled lightly, shuffling his body closer to yours. “Stop teasin’ me,” he muttered, kissing your cheek, your eyelids and your forehead before settling to rest his chin on top of your head. “Just wanna have a good time…”

You started pumping him slowly, drawing a breathy moan from him. Arthur was always so responsive, with his small groans and held back moans; minimally vocal even at Camp to let you know just how much he loved it when you touched him. “Sound so good, Arthur…,” you whispered to him, kissing the faded scar on his chin; and Arthur shuddered when you swiped your thumb over the head of his sex.

“Yeah,” he agreed numbly, voice with the edge of a plea to it, his hips already thrusting shallowly against your hand. “Yeah,” he repeated, and you hummed sweetly at him, as if shushing his half pleas.

Arthur shivered when you picked up the pace, twisting your hand the way you knew he liked. “You’re so good, too,” you praised some more, now kissing his jawline, “ _so good_ , aren’t you?”

He moaned lowly, lips parting, and moved a hand to take a hold of your hip; touch heavy and hot on your bare skin. “This ain’t fair…,” Arthur complained weakly and you gave him another squeeze, cooing softly at his shivering breath. “You’re way better at this.”

“Shhh,” you hushed his complaint with a gentle press of your lips to his neck, giving it a teasing bite, “you sound so pretty like this, just can’t help it.”

You smiled pleasantly when Arthur moaned half in frustration and lust, his hips bucking against your hand in a sudden move. He sighed when you squeezed at his shaft, giving it a few more pumps before sliding your hand down to cup at his heavy balls; and at that, Arthur sucked a breath in. You were still to find out just how sensitive he was down there, but so far your careful and gentle prodding had proved fruitful. With a soft murmur of praise, you pecked at his lips, exploring fingers slowly caressing the sensitive skin and drawing out hushed curses and held back moans from him.

“I love you,” you whispered, careful to sound as intoxicatingly sweet as he had before when talking to you, “I love you  _so much_.”

Arthur whimpered, moving his hand down to yours to make you hold onto his straining shaft, the skin of it velvety and the flesh firm under your touch. You hummed a small, “yeah?,” to him, to which he nodded and you didn’t have to open your eyes to know he was close and desperate. Pumping slowly, you drew the foreskin of his cock back to expose its head, and Arthur hiccupped a sinfully needy gasp; pulling your face to his for a needy kiss.

“I love you,” he managed in between kisses, with surprisingly soft voice despite the breathlessness. You quickened the pace, pumping him more quickly now and Arthur shuddered, pressing his forehead to yours and you could feel his breathing fanning over your face. Arthur shivered, hiccupping out the small aching sounds that he always did when he was able to get loud with you, and you pressed your lips to the high of his cheekbone.

With a sweet murmur, you brushed the sensitive skin of his face with the tip of your nose, in a loving motion, “do you wanna cum for me, darling?”

Arthur cursed, bucking his hips up into your hand and whimpered shortly after, and you noticed it wouldn’t be much longer from now. You made an understanding noise, almost condescending at him, kissing his face before settling for his lips where you nibbled at and pulled. He tensed then, breathing turning ragged and halted, and you pumped him faster, a sweet coo in your voice, “I love you.”

That seemed to be the breaking point for him, and Arthur moaned finally, his cock twitching in your hand as you felt the hot spurts of his cum splashing on your thighs and hip. You teased a few kisses out of him, his whole body and demeanor pliant and sweet for you, as he sighed his pleasure and you slowed down your stroking; not stopping yet to allow him to ride out whatever was left of his orgasm.

He canted his hips to you a few more times, sighing in pleasure at both your soft kisses and touching before stilling completely. You drew out one more spurt of cum from him, letting go of his cock when he hissed at the stimulus.

“Don’t know what I did to deserve ya,” Arthur commented with a small chuckle and you huffed at his comment, snuggling close to him and not minding the still warm cum on your leg.

“Ain’t getting rid of me that soon, lovey,” you whispered to the skin of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the pulse point. You cracked your eyes open slightly, catching the glimpse of greyish morning sunlight, before closing them once more. It wasn’t time to get up just yet. “I love you.”

Arthur hummed something noncommittal, making you smile.

He’d wake you up again in a few hours for breakfast, you knew that, but you wanted to pretend there were no obligations for the both of you. No Camp to look after, no Dutch, no people to look after besides the both of you.

You’d pretend that this small piece of heaven was your reality.


End file.
